Origins of Existence
by pottachu
Summary: Oneshot. Young Vash and Knives discuss the origins of life after Rem introduces the theories of Darwinism and Intelligent Design.


The creature looked mutated. Its skull was misshapen, and the jaw extended too far. Its face reminded Vash vaguely of an old potato while its awkward posture made it look more muscular. Although, it was already very muscular… it had to be with those giant beasts, Vash thought. The creature's display of skin dated it. Its nakedness was a poor decision, Vash decided. If he was living in such dangerous areas, he would at least have settled for a little more coverage than a tiny cloth around the waist.

"Rem," Vash looked up from the text book in his hands. "It looks nothing like you."

"It's Darwinism, Vash," Knives told his brother matter-of-factly. Unlike Vash, Knives' text book was placed neatly on the table and his hands were resting comfortably in his lap. His eyes were vivid. "We talked about it all last chapter. Don't you remember?"

"I remember," Vash shot him an annoyed look. "I was just saying it didn't look anything like Rem."

"Of course not, he lived thousands of years ago." Knives answered promptly. "He evolved from apes and slowly evolved into the Homosapien."

Vash looked up into Rem's dark eyes. "Were there people like this on Earth when you were there?" He asked.

Rem looked back into the child's troubled face. Rarely did either of the twins encounter a lesson that they had a hard time of comprehending. She only had to say the facts once, and they somehow remembered it in great detail, often connecting ideas and theories she hadn't even brought up. When they were only a few months old, she realized they seemed to grow bored when she repeated songs and stories; she was surprised when Knives had voluntarily retold the story of little red riding hood word for word. Somehow they both had memories that well exceeded Rem's own. But now Vash was waiting her answer with a worried expression, ignoring Knives' comments on evolution.

"No, Vash. We know that there were once people like that because of the fossils and civilization that have been uncovered." Rem explained.

"But Rem, how come there were apes and Homosapiens on Earth, but nothing in between? Were they extinct?"

Knives sighed. "Vash," he started with a sense of exasperation. "Neanderthals evolved into people like Rem."

"I know!" Vash answered. Knives didn't need to explain 2+2 to him. "But then why are there still apes and monkeys? If they evolved into the Neanderthals, shouldn't they be nonexistant?" He asked. "Rem?"

"Darwinism is just a theory, Vash. Maybe it's time I introduce another." She wondered.

At this, Knives sat up straighter, his eyes glued to her. Vash leaned in closer, still troubled.

"Let me see your book, Knives," she said. Sliding the text book across the stiff table, she turned to the table of contents. She slid her finger down the topics until she found what she was looking for, and then she licked her fingertips and turned the pages of the book.

"Turn to Chapter 12, Vash," she said.

Immediately he obeyed.

"_Intelligent Design_," Vash stated.

Rem slid the book back in front of Knives. In return the child bent curiously over its contents. The heading was bold with a picture of a man and a woman standing in what looked like the rec room. Another small picture was in the lower right hand corner. Knives recognized the animal as some kind of bird by its wings and feathers. Its structure looked too bulky for it to fly with any agility, the legs were long and skinny, and a ridge of stiff red skin poked up from its head. Next to it was an egg, a good sized white oval. Of course he knew already that the bird's offspring would be incubated inside the hard surface until fully developed, and then it would hatch and breathe its first breath of fresh air. Glancing over the remaining area of the page, Knives found more scientific terms. They were easy for him to pick out and understand, because unlike the rest of the book, they were in italics with a definition directly after them.

"Intelligent Design is the idea that something or someone with more knowledge than our own, created mankind and everything else we see and feel." Rem said.

"Wow," Vash said. "Rem, have you ever met someone that smart?"

"It's hard to say," she answered. "Not physically"

"How does someone get that much intelligence?" Knives asked before Vash could inquire Rem for more of an explanation.

"We're talking about more of a deity, like a god." Rem answered. She had no idea they would get into such deep waters so quickly.

"Oh…" Knives' response sounded disappointed. "Those people humans worship."

"A lot of different religions believe in Intelligent Design. The idea tends to bring a spiritual comfort- that there's something more in life." Rem explained.

Vash looked up from his book. "What do you believe in Rem?"

"Logically, Darwinsim makes more sense," Knives stated. "I mean, is there even proof of Intelligent Design?"

Rem didn't answer right away. Staring at the table she carefully thought out her words. Knives and Vash watched her. Knives looked patient, but Vash was leaning into her so close, he looked like he was about to explode.

"I like to believe there is something more, that our actions make a difference and that there is someone waiting for us when we leave this life. In truth I cannot bear the thought of being alone. Some say that miracles and coincidences are proof of a higher individual looking out for us, and others say there are no miracles."

"So it's a matter of one's perspective on life." Knives stated.

"Yes, influenced by experiences and individual strengths."

"Rem…" Knives said slowly. "Have there been humans and animals worshiped as gods?"

"That also rests on the perspective. To some they are just human and creatures, and to others they are revered as gods," Rem answered. She shifted in her seat. This topic was a difficult one, but she tried her best to stay unbiased. "It's something you'll have to decide for yourself."

"But which one is right?" Vash asked desperately.

Rem looked into his strained face, his eyebrows were scrunched and his face soft.

"I think that's enough on science today," she said. "When we get done with this chapter, than maybe you can decide for yourself which one is right, Vash. Let's move onto mathematics."

….

"Knives? Are still awake?" Vash asked his brother. They had both retired to bed nearly a half hour ago, but Vash felt unable to ease his mind. He stared up at the ceiling in their dark bedroom.

"No." Knives answered.

Vash rolled over and stabled himself up by placing his elbow under him on the bed. He could barely see Knives' face in the darkness, but as he stared at it his visual features became more apparent to him. His brother had his eyes closed and a slack face.

"Liar," Vash said.

A small smile took over Knives' face.

"Knives, what do you believe in? Darwinism or Intelligent Design?" He asked.

"Are you still on about that?" Knives asked. "Rem didn't want us to worry about it. They're both just theories anyway."

"But they're completely different. Whatever you choose to believe in can dictate your life." Vash stated seriously.

At this Knives rolled over to face his brother. He opened his eyes and looked into Vash's concerned face. "Vash, maybe neither of them are right, or maybe both of them are right. Whatever the case, aren't they both irrelevant to us?" Knives asked. "What does it matter? We came from neither. We were conceived through a man made species."

"Does that make man our god?" Vash asked

"I doubt it, Vash."

Vash fell silent. Knives was right, they weren't human. He had heard Rem talk about a place called heaven once, when he died, would he go there? Or would he be secluded? And if there was someone watching out for her, was there someone watching out for him? Maybe he didn't belong with humans.

"Knives, if there is Intelligent Design, do you think the deity would adopt us?" He asked.

Silence snuck through the room.

He looked over to his brother. Knives' eyes were shut, his mouth slightly agape on his pillow.

"Knives?" He asked.

The child didn't move, and Vash noticed that his chest was rising and falling more slowly than usual. Rolling over under the covers, Vash sighed. Rem seemed to know everything, whatever she believed he would to. Her words always brought comfort. _Tomorrow_, he thought, _I will ask her exactly what she thinks_. With that as his last thought of closure, his mind disappeared into a deep slumber.


End file.
